


When Opposites Attract

by SouthernLights



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Underworld, angel Abel, demon Cain, overworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLights/pseuds/SouthernLights
Summary: The average demon thinks of an angel as a nuisance, an enemy to be destroyed...Cain is not your average demon. What will happen when the decision to protect the angel, Abel, puts both angel and demon at risk?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italicised=thoughts

**Cain's POV**

  
It was just another day in the pits of the underworld as Cain went about his business as usual, hands in his pockets and a cigarette between his lips. He walked down the red path to his house at the edge of this bone-filled city. He would go home to his house where he would relax by himself, away from the other demons, away from the stench of blood in the polluted air. Cain was looking forward to this, he always looked forward to coming home after a day of kicking ass.

He started humming to himself, planning out what he would do when he got home, when suddenly, a shriek split the air. It was coming from an alleyway off the side of the road, and Cain could hear the sound of fists hitting flesh. The black haired demon didn't question this, as it was pretty common for demons to beat each other up over jack shit, nothing much to do about it. Cain almost kept walking, but suddenly a strong, unfamiliar and rather distinct smell drifted across to him from the alleyway. He stepped into the alley, the overwhelming scent too alluring to ignore.

A group of thugs were surrounding someone, pounding them with fists and kicking at them. Cain puffed out a breath of smoke as he approached them. The victim was screaming and whining in pain as Cain clapped one of the thugs on the shoulder. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to him, snarls plastered to their faces. "How's it going?" He muttered casually around the cigarette.

Looking between the men, Cain could finally see the victim properly. Curled up awkwardly on the ground, a blonde man shivered, tears staining his face. He had dark bruises all over him and blood ran down from the places his skin gave way to the impact of fists and shoes. Cain had been wondering why the smell was so unfamiliar and interesting, and he finally realised why.

The small guy was wearing a white dress-looking thing, but it was torn to shreds, revealing more pale skin. He had one, white wing that flailed about, flapping at the thugs furiously as if he was trying to fend them off. Only the bloodied base of a wing remained on his left, the white feathers coloured crimson where it was torn off. Cain sucked in a small breath as he realised this guy must be an angel.

There was no halo above his head, and he was barefoot, almost completely naked from his dress being torn up. The demon observed the scene some more, noting the feathers and blood scattered all around the guy. A thug had a tight hold of the angel's hair, while another clutched at his wrists. Cain's eyes found the detached left wing...it was in the hands of another thug, who was picking at it and tearing it to pieces.

Something about it all seemed harsh to Cain, though he couldn't figure out why. He'd never seen an angel up close before, only heard about them from the demons that were sent to fight them. And of course there were banished angels...the angels sent down here from the overworld to rot for some crime they committed. For sinning. But Cain had never seen one before, let alone smelled its intoxicating scent that seemed to draw him to it.

"Got a problem, pal?"

The snarl of a thug snapped Cain out of his thoughts and he puffed on the cig some more. "No, but the boss does. You guys realise you'll be in real fucking trouble if he finds out about this, right? You're supposed to take angels directly to him.", Cain said lazily. It was all true, of course. But something in Cain was pressing him to do something about this, to actually help the poor thing.

The other demons looked at him, then at each other for a second. "So? You gonna snitch on us, asshole?", one of the demons snarled. The angel let out a pitiful moan and started struggling, flapping his wing about and writhing on the floor. A thug shoved at him and held him firmly in place. "I don't need to snitch. I've got evidence right here." Cain tapped at his jacket pocket. "Hidden recorder. I keep it with me just in case i come across a couple of idiots...like you."

It was a blatant lie, of course he didn't carry a fucking recorder in his pocket. But Cain hoped for the best as the demons looked, surprised, at each other. They drew their lips back to reveal pointed teeth. Before they could respond, Cain continued. "If you don't want this little ordeal getting to the boss, you should leave. Now. Let me take care of the thing myself, I'll bring it to the boss. Then no one will have to know about this."

Cain's black tail swished behind him, hoping the others would buy it. The demons seemed to be processing this, looking at each other and whispering in each others' ears, casting looks at the angel. Finally, a thug turned to Cain and growled. "Fine. You better not fucking tell the boss about this. Or we'll hunt you down and rip you to shreds." With that, the thugs stalked past Cain, a few shoving him as they left the alley.

Cain finally relaxed a little, sighing in relief. He couldn't believe that actually worked. He turned to the quivering angel on the ground; he was trying to get up, but didn't have enough strength, flopping back to the ground with a sob. Cain approached the angel, bending down in front of him to inspect the damage some more. The blonde's chest rose and fell in quick, ragged little movements. He had a black eye and blood ran down his face from a wound on his forehead. The biggest wound was on the side of his waist, a long gash running across the skin as blood pooled onto the pavement.

The demon didn't inspect him for too long before grabbing the angel and hoisting him over his shoulder, not too gracefully. In response, the blonde yelped, struggling feebly in the demon's grasp, his wing fluttering and slapping against Cain. He carried the angel through the back of the alley, deciding it would be too dangerous to take the road. The smaller man struggled for a little before his movements ceased and he gave in to unconsciousness, going limp against Cain's shoulder.

Cain noticed the overpowering, sweet smell of the angel as he carried him to his house. Fortunately, no one crossed their paths as he meandered through the dark, back alleyway. Once Cain arrived, he closed the door, locked it, and laid the battered angel down on the floor in the middle of his living room. He stepped back and thought for a moment. What was he going to do with this thing now? It was unconscious and bleeding out all over the floor...Cain curled his lip in frustration.

_Why did I have to help him in the first place? I should've just fucking left him alone and kept walking. Why did I even have the idea in my mind to stop and help him? It's just a stupid angel!_

His tail swished back and forth in thought. Angels are supposed to be cruelly dealt with, and yet this demon had dragged the half-dead thing back to his house.

_And what for? What am I going to do with it now? What if the other demons find out I'm holding an angel in my house instead of bringing it to the boss?_

Cain didn't want to find out what would happen then. He paced a little in front of the boy, taking a drag from his cigarette. Then he stopped. Though he'd never seen an angel before, he had to admit that this one was kind of pretty. Soft-looking, blonde hair. Pale, soft features. A nice, slender figure. And that ass...

Cain coughed, inhaling the smoke on accident. He smushed the cig out against the side of his pants and chucked it away. The demon finally decided that he should at least get the angel cleaned up, treat his injuries before he bleeds out to death. Cain got rid of the shredded remains of clothing, then scooped the angel up and brought him to his bathroom.

He got the water started in the bath and put the man down in it. He licked his lips as he watched the water move around the blonde's naked features, feathers floating around in the water along with a trickling stream of blood that turned the water crimson in a matter of seconds. He turned the water off once it was full enough, and looked down at his own clothes, noticing the angel had gotten blood all over him, a few white feathers also lingering here and there. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and left the bathroom to change into cleaner clothes that wouldn't so obviously give away the fact that he was holding an angel hostage in his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are small, but hopefully they're interesting enough to compensate!

**Abel's POV**

  
When he opened his eyes, light streamed into the angel's vision all at once and he slammed them shut, hissing from the pain of the light as well as the jarring pain all over his body. After a second, he blinked them open again to observe his surroundings. He was in a bathtub...completely naked. The angel groaned in pain, trying to remember how he got there and why.

Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat when he remembered the demons kicking and clawing at him in the alley. He vaguely remembered another demon carrying him away... Panicking, the angel struggled to shift around in the bath, red water sloshing all over the place. He managed to get a hold of the side of the tub, but struggled to push himself over the rim. His whole body shook with effort as he pushed himself over and flopped out onto the floor. The pain seared through his body and he sobbed into the floor, clutching shakily at his own body.

The room spun and his ears rang as dizziness took over his head. The blood just kept coming, kept leaking out of him onto the floor with the water that had escaped the tub. The angel was determined to get out, knew he had to get out as fast as possible, but...he couldn't even move. The place where his left wing had been torn was killing him, the pain so intense he felt it above most of the other wounds. His undamaged right wing lay awkwardly under him, feathers damp and useless.

So many things hurt, and his side was one of the worst as well, the huge split along the skin stinging like hell. The angel moaned in agony, twitching as his body started shutting down again. He felt like he was sinking into the cold, hard floor as darkness converged on him.

Suddenly, a figure loomed into the blonde's vision, startling him back into consciousness. His eyelids fluttered as he stared up at the demon who had carried him through the alley. The angel whined and tried to move, tried hard to get up, only managing to shift backwards a little. The movement caused him to fall back onto his back and he screamed as his damaged wing was crushed into the hard floor. The demon crouched close to the smaller man, was talking to him, but the angel couldn't hear over the ringing in his head.

When he felt hands on him, he flinched and flailed his arms and legs out at the man, trying to hit and kick him away. It was useless though, and only drained more of his energy, leaving him panting and limp on the floor. "Hey! You done yet? Hold still so I can help you...", the demon growled at him. The angel tried to form words, tried to tell the demon to fuck off, but he couldn't get it right and ended up forcing out a choking sound instead.

The demon just ignored him and moved to dabbing blood off of his wounds with a cloth. The blonde whimpered from the contact and kept squirming. Not for one second did he trust this demon. His nerves were on fire, his chest fluttering with the effort of staying calm. Every dab from the cloth made the angel flinch back.

This demon could kill him any moment, no problem. Not to mention the blonde was completely naked in front of him... The demon finally finished cleaning up most of the blood, and scooped the angel up into his arms, carrying him to another room. The movement made the smaller man even dizzier than before, and his head lolled back, vision blurring. He felt himself being set down on something hard and flat, and was suddenly aware of another guy in the room.

The angel's breath hitched as he realised it was another demon. His vision cleared enough so he could see that the demon was wearing a white medical coat. It didn't reassure him one bit, however and it didn't help when the two demons started conversing quietly, too low for the angel to hear what they were saying.

The blonde caught a glimpse of a table full of medical supplies nearby, and he couldn't help but whimper quietly, drawing the demons' attention. Then the doctor was moving toward him, picking something up from the table, and the angel's heart pounded with fear, pain searing into every part of him again. He barely saw the syringe coming down to his arm before he sank into complete darkness, reality slipping away to nothingness.

It felt like mere seconds before the blonde was waking up again, everything on him and around him numb, pain replaced by tiny pinpricks dancing in his injuries. He could hardly focus on anything around him and didn't react when the demon from the alley approached him. As far as he could tell, he was still lying face-up on the table. The black-haired man leaned over the angel, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The blonde merely stared blankly as the demon took the cig from his mouth to twiddle it between his fingers.

"Oh good, you've stopped whining. Doc stitched you up pretty good. Maybe you won't bleed out all over my floor now." In response, the angel blinked up at him slowly through glazed eyes. The demon snorted and placed the cigarette between his teeth again. He blew smoke out of his mouth and the angel's head lolled to the side, eyes raking around the room in slight confusion. He tried to formulate thoughts, but they weren't quite coming to him yet. He didn't even hear what the demon said after that, just stared blankly at a wall while the numbness encompassed him.

Eventually the demon gave up and left the angel's side, the dazed blonde hardly noticing. After awhile, thoughts started coming back to the angel; he was becoming more aware of his surroundings, how he was lying naked on a table in the middle of a dining room, completely alone. He wondered how long he'd been out as he noticed the bandages and stitches on his body. He felt much better than before, though he was still sore in places. He slowly sat up, flinching slightly from the sting.

The blonde flapped his wings a little, testing them out, and was suddenly reminded of his torn wing when only a pitiful stump of a wing flapped about between his shoulders. He sat for a few moments, relishing in the quiet for a moment before the realisation hit him only a moment after the sound of chopping made its way to his ears. He stiffened. How did he forget?! He was in a demon's house! The loud hacking of a knife from the room over confirmed his fears.

In a blind panic, the angel leapt from the table only to have his legs buckle beneath him. The pain seared through him like before, and the blonde clenched his teeth to keep quiet. He had underestimated his wounds and caused a few stitches on his leg to tear. The angel stayed on the floor for a moment, listening hard for the sound of chopping. Half a heartbeat later, the angel started moving again, crawling along the floor carefully but quickly.

He scanned the room breathlessly before deciding to shuffle through one of the three doorways. His heart swelled triumphantly when he found the door leading to the outside, light filtering through the window on the wooden door. He ignored the pain as he used the wall to stand up and reached for the handle, heart pounding against his ribcage.

Just then, the sound of pounding footsteps made the angel start and he flung open the door just as the demon lunged at him. He shouted as the demon forced him away from the door, a foot slamming the door closed again. They were both yelling at each other, the demon squeezing the angel tightly in his arms and yelling at the angel to calm down. In turn, the angel screamed in defiance, struggling in the man's grasp as pain tore through his body in waves.

A strong hand found the blonde's mouth and held it firmly in place as the demon dragged the angel back into a bedroom. The demon yelled, "Calm down, damnit!! Hey! Im not gonna hurt you...if you would just-" The blonde cut him off with a powerful bite to the hand, teeth burying into flesh and latching on.

The demon yowled and threw the angel off of him, stumbling backwards, clutching at his bleeding hand. The angel rolled to his feet and took a blanket from the bed for cover before darting out to the hallway, heading for the door. He wasn't going to let the demon kill him, torture him, whatever that bastard planned on doing to him. Panting, he clutched at his side as he reached the door.


End file.
